


You're a Silver Screen

by anacondgenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agoraphilia, M/M, Mentions of exhibitionism, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacondgenius/pseuds/anacondgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time he checked, you do not have sex in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Silver Screen

This was a bad idea. 

This was a really, really bad idea. 

But it wasn’t like Stiles was so foreign to the thought of bad ideas. 

In fact, he held hands with bad ideas and clinked beers together while they talked about more bad ideas. 

So this time shouldn’t be so different than the time they fucked up against the glass windows of Derek’s loft, his dick smearing pearly essence across the fogged glass as hands gripped his thighs and pinched his nipples, forcing him to come. 

Or the time where they were eating in the far end booth of a restaurant where he ducked under the tablecloth to suck on the werewolf’s cock, licking long stripes and relishing in the sounds that Derek was struggling to keep down. 

This was different though. 

Well, sort of. 

This was outside. In public, with no kind of barrier whatsoever besides a bunch of trees and bushes to hide behind incase they managed to scare off innocent bystanders with their dicks. 

Derek had taken them to a park. A park.

The last time he checked, you do not have sex in the park. 

“Derek,” Stiles’ huffed, when he was pushed against a tree and was quickly nuzzled. Derek didn’t seem to hear him, gripping the hem of his shirt and pushing it up towards his shoulders. Once his skin was exposed, Derek swooped down to gently bite red crescents onto his chest. The sting was slight, but that wasn’t enough to distract him. Stiles felt his nipples being caressed slowly by a warm tongue, and couldn’t help but keen a bit, leaning forward and lacing his fingers through the soft hair of his boyfriend.

But still. They were in the park. 

He couldn’t let that slide. 

With his fingers still threaded in Derek’s hair, he made sure he had a good grip before suddenly yanking upwards. Soon he came eye to eye with maybe the grumpiest face that Derek has ever made yet. Derek’s eyes flashed red as he straightened, his mouth curling into a snarl when he was disturbed. Stiles smirked.

“As much as I enjoy you tearing into my chest like that, are we really going to do the deed here in the park?” 

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as Derek huffed. He actually huffed! He’d be lying if he said that it wasn’t adorable. But his laugh turned into a startled choke when Derek tweaked both his nipples with his thumbs, his fingers grazing over his ribs. He couldn’t help but moan, arching his back into the tree behind him when Derek started to rotate his thumbs slowly over the stiffening nubs. Leaning in, Stiles felt him graze elongated fangs over the side of his throat, and he instantly stilled. He couldn’t help but breathe a little heavier when he felt the almost primal heat that Derek was practically radiating. 

“Nn- Derek.” Stiles gripped the back of Derek’s neck, grinding his hips fruitlessly against air. “Shit, Derek-“. 

“Hold on.” Stiles felt his body being shifted around until he was facing the tree, the soft snick of a tube being opened. His eyes widened slightly and he whipped his head around to see Derek coat his hands with the clear substance. 

“You planned this?” He arched an eyebrow, and then shrugged mentally. Honestly, what was he expecting? He was being dragged in the later hours of the night with his possessive werewolf boyfriend. This was going to happen sooner or later. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to swoon. “Who knew you were such a lecherous pervert?”

“Oh, I’m the pervert?” Derek tossed the container over his shoulder and reached around Stiles’ waist to grab at his belt buckle. He made short work of that, and soon Stiles felt his pants drop open and the cool night air ghost over his erection. He clasped both his hands over his mouth in order to stop a moan coming out, breathing hard through his nose as Derek fisted his length with slick slow movements. Derek slowly breathed a chuckle into his ear. 

“Who’s the one with the hard-on, huh?” A wet hand snaked along his back, stroking his palm idly on his tailbone. A finger teased his entrance, and Stiles felt his cock twitch. 

“Ah-!“

“Look, you’re getting so turned on by the fact that I’m going to fuck you in public.”

Derek pushed one of his fingers past contracting muscles, slicking the insides and grinning into Stiles’ neck as he felt his finger being sucked in eagerly. Pumping both his hands on his boyfriend’s dick and his entrance, he pressed his chest along the lithe body in front of him, grinding into him and forcing more moans from him.

Derek hissed when the rough denim of his pants rubbed against his slowly growing cock as he pressed into Stiles’ backside. He pushed another finger along side to pump with the first one, stroking that one particular spot inside of him, causing Stiles to choke and gasp heavily. He twisted his fingers in a slow rhythm, stretching his entrance carefully all while savoring the soft whimpers Stiles’ was making. 

Stiles whined when Derek pulled his hand away from his dick, his hand wet with lube and pre come. He instead ran his now free hand up his chest soothingly, tweaking his nipples once in a while just to hear him gasp. He didn’t want him to come just yet. Derek had a few more ideas he wanted to try out before he can let that happen. 

“Take off your pants.” Stiles jerked out of his pleasured haze to look back at Derek like he was crazy. Even though he was experiencing one of the better parts of sex right now, he wasn’t that relaxed enough to go full-blown naked in a public park. 

“Wha-?” 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “It’s just your pants. Nothing else.” 

Stiles snorted, then jerked when he felt the fingers inside of him crook upwards, than withdraw from his ass.

Stiles wheezed. “You wouldn’t mind because you’re probably used to being naked all the time, you jerk.” But nevertheless, he moved to pull his pants down, kicking them off into the grass along with his underwear. Now he was completely naked from the waist down. He couldn’t help but shiver, not only because it colder but also because of the fact that he was standing half-naked in the park. 

After he had removed his pants, Derek was pressing him against the tree in an instant. 

As well as the new addition of his straining erection, which was currently poking into his ass. Since when did he have time to pull that out? Derek had begun to rut into him, broad hands gripping into his waist. Derek was panting heavily into his neck. 

“Fuck, Stiles. You look so good like this.” Derek leaned back and using both his hands, started to spread his cheeks to look down at Stiles’ finger-abused entrance, causing Stiles to hitch in his breath. Derek couldn’t help but breath heavily in anticipation. The combination of the lust rolling off both of them alongside the image of Stiles’ hole clenching, trying to take hold of something, was almost too much for him to take. “Open just for me.”

Stiles whined. His dick throbbed painfully after not being touched for so long. “D-Derek…"

A feral smile formed slowly on the werewolf’s face. He absolutely loved it when Stiles was needy like this. Pressing one of his thumbs into the rim of muscle to check, he lined the head of his cock in preparation to push in. 

“Alright?” 

Stiles peeked back at him, his cheeks pink and his forehead dripping beads of perspiration. God, he looked so ready. 

All Derek needed was one word. He just needed to say one word. 

A shuddery gasp, then… 

“Yeah.”

Now Derek didn’t plow into Stiles, even though he wanted to. He had much more self-control, despite the situation. Since he didn’t spend a lot of time preparing Stiles earlier, he was going to take it slow enough that he wasn’t going to hurt him. Inch by inch, he slid himself into the tight hole, huffing hot puffs of air into the back of Stiles’ shirt until his cock was sheathed entirely. 

“Alright?” Derek’s hips made shallow thrusts, making Stiles whimper quietly.

“Y-yeah… just keep going.” 

Stiles gasped when Derek started to increase his speed, the force of his hips shifting his own forward. He tilted his head backward onto Derek’s shoulder, closing his eyes and parting his lips to pant out some moans. His hands grip the tree, the bark scratching him slightly. But he honestly didn’t care, because he was getting some of the best sex of his life-

Wait. Wait.

What was that noise? As cliché as it was, he was practically naked outside and therefore twice as paranoid. 

So he was allowed to make cliché assumptions, okay? 

When he realized what was happening, his breath caught in his throat. 

Someone was coming… 

Stiles felt Derek grip both his forearms, pushing him quickly but gently onto his elbows and knees behind a nearby bush, using his body to cover his own. Despite him hearing the footsteps of a couple coming closer, Derek continued to move his hips in shallow and slow movements. Stiles could barely keep his moans in check, the way Derek continued to drag the head of his dick against his prostate. 

Derek nosed his way to the side of his throat, snuffling quietly before whispering into his ear.

“You know,” he murmured into his ear, rutting his cock into Stiles. “If they looked behind this bush, they would be able to see us.”

Fuck. That shouldn’t be so hot. That shouldn’t have made the pit of Stiles’ stomach go down lower, making his dick twitch against the grass. The thought of being potentially discovered by strangers shouldn’t be turning him on like this. But he found himself breathing faster, his heart practically beating out of his chest as Derek continued to fuck into him. 

Derek grunted, but Stiles could practically feel the smirk that Derek was pressing into his neck.

“Shit. You got tighter. So you like that, huh? Getting excited?”

Instead of slowing down, he thrust faster. 

Fucking Derek.

Then for the fucking cherry on the top, the fucking couple decides to stop in front of their fucking bush. What the hell were they doing here?

Oh, right. Not committing public indecency. Like what normal people do. 

But it wasn’t like they were normal anyway.

Derek continued to whisper in his ear. 

“If I pulled you up. Got you up against that tree again, they’d see your pretty little cock twitching while I fuck into you.” Stiles felt fingers brush against his abdomen before sliding onto his cock, stroking the head with a thumb. “They’d see you screaming for me.” Shit. Shit…

Derek pressed his thumb down into the slit of his cock, and Stiles sucked in a deep breath, nearly choking. A broad hand clapped over his mouth, while the couple stopped talking to look behind them. 

“Did you hear that?” A young man looked somewhere over the bush they were hiding behind, squinting his eyes. A woman looked out from behind him.

“I didn’t hear anything.”

“I bet you didn’t. You were complaining about how I didn’t buy you those shoes yesterday.”

“If you had bought them I wouldn’t be talking about it, now would I?”

While the couple continued to bicker back and forth, Derek continued to thrust into Stiles, their slick movements pushing them forward along the grass. Stiles couldn’t even make any noise, from how tightly Derek was covering his mouth. 

So all he could do was swallow his moans, tearing the grass beneath him in his clenched fists as Derek continued the fluid drag of his hips into him. 

“I’m so close, babe,” Derek breathed harshly behind him, snuffling closer to lick along the shell of his ear and along the tendon of his neck, practically bathing him with his tongue. “I’m so fucking close.” His hips jerked forward, with shakier movements than before. Derek stroked the head of his dick in rhythm with his thrusts, and Stiles was barely hanging on too. 

Derek breathed harder, before thrusting into him one last time.

“Come for me, Stiles.” 

Stiles couldn’t cry out, but nevertheless he arched his back into Derek, the friction overwhelming him to the point that he was almost sure that he was going to black out. He whined into Derek’s palm, coming all over his chest and the grass. Derek wasn’t that far along behind him, coming into Stiles’ entrance with a shirt-smothered grunt. Stiles couldn’t help but shudder from the sudden wetness that was filling him, as they both collapsed onto the grass. Derek was a hot heat across his back, and though he winced slightly when Derek pulled out, he was instantly soothed with broad hands and quiet murmurs. 

The couple looked from each other from their conversation, a look of confusing marring both of their faces. 

Oh, right. The couple was still there.

“I think I heard it this time,” the woman said quietly, “Maybe we should check?” The woman walked closer to the bush, reaching out a hand to push apart the leaves. 

Then Derek growled. 

He actually growled. He snarled from behind the bush, crouching protectively over the younger boy’s body, shielding him from any on lookers. The woman jerked back suddenly. She would have fallen over if the man hadn’t grabbed her arm. He pulled her away from the bush for a safe distance, staring at the bush. 

“Shit, there must be a dog there or something. Better leave it alone,” the man said, nodding towards the place they were hiding. The woman quickly nodded, straightening up.

The couple hurried away, leaving them breathing hard from behind the bush. 

Stiles had his face buried in the grass, blissfully sated from his orgasm. To be honest, he didn’t really care whether or not the couple had seen them, though it was probably his dick talking right now and not his brain. He sighed heavily, smirking when Derek rolled them to their sides and took him into his arms, spooning him, and essentially cuddled him to his chest. Stiles chuckled when he felt Derek explore the back of his neck, hearing him take in deep breathes of his scent. 

Their scent.

Stiles lay in Derek’s arms for couple of more seconds, before shifting slightly. 

“Derek?”

Grunt. Stiles smiled, turning around to press a soft kiss onto Derek’s lips.

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer next time to be in an actual bed, okay?”

Derek grunted again, but nuzzled back into Stiles’ neck. 

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is From Bat for Lashes/Marilyn 
> 
> ...idk. Just popping this one out.
> 
> another one of my kinks I guess.


End file.
